


Might Like You Better

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeniya gives Sidney a lesson in patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Like You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Playoffs start today, and what better way to commemorate that than with genderswapped femdom porn? I certainly don't know of one. Also I figured it was about time for me to put my money where my mouth is and actually write about Evgeniya for once, so. Here you go.
> 
> Title taken from "Might Like You Better" by Amanda Blank, to the surprise of no one who follows me on twitter.
> 
> Happy playoffs, everyone!

Sid sucked in a breath as quietly as he could, listening to Evgeniya turn the page in her book. He tightened his fist in the pillow above his head, trying not to squirm against the vibrator humming steadily in his ass. He was spread all across Geno’s lap, ass up, waiting for her to finish reading. A lesson in patience, she’d called it. He had to learn to wait. 

Sid shifted a little, feeling the vibe press more firmly against his prostate. He let out a strangled whine before he could stop him. One of Geno’s hands struck his upturned ass firmly in response.

“Quiet, Sid,” she reminded him. “Am reading. Is rude to be loud when others reading.” 

Sid bit down on a sarcastic retort, focusing instead on counting his breaths. He could do this. He could be good for Geno.

It was hard to remember to be quiet and still though, when he could feel the damp warmth of her cunt through her cotton underwear, pressing tantalizing against his thigh. Sid wanted her to pin him down, to sit on his face until all he could smell or taste was her, until she was gasping his name. Sid thrust up, wanting, and got two hard strikes to the back of his thighs in a reprimand.

“Sid,” she said, a warning.

“I know, I know,” Sid grumbled. “It would help if you just touched me alrea- ow!” Geno spanked him again, hard, and Sid yowled, shifting up her lap. His cock was hard and dribbling precome all over Geno’s bare, smooth thighs, and Sid felt like he might die if she didn’t touch him soon. Above him, Geno cleared her throat pointedly, and Sid stilled again. He could do this. He could.

“Good,” Geno praised him, stroking a hand lightly over the curve of Sid’s ass. She returned her attention to her book, but kept absently running her hand over his ass, stroking and then taking a handful and squeezing. She kept making these pleased little humming noises too, and they were driving Sid crazy. After a few minutes of this maddening teasing, she ran her fingers down the cleft of his ass, finding the base of the vibe and _pushing_ , and it felt like something broke.

Sid let out a loud moan and pushed back helplessly, and it’s like he couldn’t stop now. He rocked his hips wildly against Geno’s thighs, and he pleaded into the mattress, “Please, Geno, _please_ touch me. Please please please _please_.” But she didn’t.

Instead, she pinned his hips down with one strong arm (and oh, how Sid cursed her conditioning now), and with the other reached up and stroked her fingers through Sid’s sweaty hair.

“Shhh, shhh,” she murmured soothingly. “You almost there, Sid. Almost. Just be good a little longer.” Sid gasped wetly into the mattress and took a huge, steadying breath. With herculean effort he stilled his hips and calmed down again. 

“Good boy,” Evgeniya praised, stroking her hand down his back. “So good for me.” 

Sid felt stupidly warm at that, and decided to focus on that feeling instead of the vibrator still buzzing tortuously in his ass. He doesn’t know how long he lies there, counting his breaths and reliving Geno’s words in his head, but after maybe five minutes (a day? a week?), Geno snapped her book shut decisively. Sid shivered in anticipation at the sound. 

She tossed her book aside, and grabbed at Sid’s ass, massaging it between her fingers. “So good, Sid, so fucking good,” she told him, her voice gone tight and high. “Always so good for me.”

Sid barely had time to bask in her praise before she reached for the base of the vibrator and pulled it nearly all the way out. She paused for a long moment, long enough for Sid to break and gasp out an eager, choked “ _Please_.”

Above him, Geno cursed in Russian and thrust the vibrator in again. Sid moaned helplessly and grabbed the pillow above him and brought it down to his face. Geno kept thrusting and thrusting, right up against his prostate, and Sid felt his orgasm racing up quickly. He lifted his head from the pillow.

“No,” he said hastily. Behind him, Geno stilled immediately. 

“Sid?” she asked uncertainly.

“Want you,” he told her thickly, trying to crane his neck back to look at her. “I want you,” he said again, completely incapable of articulating his need. Luckily, he and Geno were fluent in each other.

“Want me riding you?” she guessed. Sid felt his mind go blank at the thought and dropped his head back down to the mattress, nodding. Geno cursed again in Russian.

“Alright,” she told him. Her voice was breathy, the way it got when she was about to jump his bones. Sid grinned smugly to himself. “Turn over, I take vibe out, and-”

“No,” Sid interrupted her. “Leave it in. I want it.”

“Fuck,” Geno swore, heartfelt. “Trying to kill me?”

“Only fair,” Sid teased back. She slapped his ass in response. 

“Turn over,” she snapped at him bossily, and Sid hurried to obey.

Geno wriggled out of her underwear, and straddled his waist, Sid’s neglected dick fitting snugly against her ass. She grinned predatorily down at him, all teeth, and Sid shivered embarrassingly under her hot, dark gaze. He clenched his hands in the bedsheets, aching to touch her, but not quite daring without her say-so. She must have noticed, because her smirk widened, and she pulled of her thin cotton tank top, stretching obscenely and exposing her flat, firm stomach and small, perfect breasts. She leaned down and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth possessively before biting down on his bottom lip and tugging. All the while she shifted restlessly, pressing her slick cunt onto Sid’s stomach. Sid moaned into her mouth and tightened his grip on the sheets. 

She grinned again into his mouth. “Can touch, Sid,” she told him, voice gone dark with arousal. Sid didn’t need telling twice. One of his hands flew to Geno’s hips, grounding himself and probably squeezing too hard, though Geno didn’t complain. The other tangled in Geno’s long hair, tugging her back down for another deep, wet kiss. When she pulled away, her mouth was puffy and slick with saliva, and Sid whined, trying to follow her mouth. She pushed him back down against the mattress by his shoulders. 

She wriggled around in his lap, making him swear at her. She made a face at him in response. Finally, she reached between them and took Sid in her hand, rubbing him teasingly against her entrance. 

“Geno, come on,” Sid complained, and she clucked her tongue at him.

“What I say about patience?” she reminded him, but she reached for the abandoned bottle of lube that she’d used earlier for the vibe. She slicked him up, taking longer than was really necessary in Sid’s opinion, pumping Sid’s cock until he was bucking up into her hand, glaring at her. 

“Come on already,” he whined again. Geno sighed, as if Sid were ruining all her fun, and finally, _finally _, took Sid inside her. She exhaled slowly, sitting down, and Sid rubbed a hand up her side encouragingly. Geno took it in hers, and brought it up to her face, kissing carefully at his palm, then flashed him a quicksilver smile and squeezed herself around Sid’s dick. Sid let out a wet, broken gasp, and thrusts up hard into her. She grinned at him, sharp and feral. Sid felt like he’s getting torn apart, caught between Geno slick and tight around his dick, and the vibrator humming maddeningly against his prostate.__

__“So pretty, Sid, look at you,” she gasped out, rocking down on his cock. “Pretty and pink, just for me.”_ _

__“Just for you,” Sid agreed shakily. Geno stared at him for a long moment, then bounced in his lap even faster. Sid reached up and palmed her tits, pinching a nipple and pulling. Geno moaned out something that might be his name, and came, going blindingly tight around his dick. Sid thrust up once, twice more, and then he’s coming inside her, hot and wet. Geno collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Sid stroked through her hair again, trying to catch his own breath. He squirmed. The vibrator was kind of starting to hurt._ _

__“Um, Geno?” he ventured. She hummed lazily into his shoulder._ _

__“The vibrator- can you-” Geno straightened up immediately, tossing an apologetic smile down at him, then shimmied down the bed, Sid’s soft dick sliding out of her. He made a whiny sound at the loss, then blushed when he caught Geno smiling fondly at him._ _

__Geno gently pulled his legs up, turning off the vibe and carefully wriggling it out of him. She pet his thighs, massaging them when they spasmed weakly. She looked up at Sid and beamed brightly at him. Sid smiled back helplessly._ _

__Geno crawled back up Sid’s body and kissed him again, soft and lingering._ _

__“Good?” she murmured quietly. Sid hummed back in agreement. She smiled down at him, soft and warm, eyes crinkling fondly._ _

__“Good,” she told him, and curled up against his side. Sid tugged her closer and buried his face in her hair. Between one breath and the next, he fell asleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my two part apology for #genocantswim, so hopefully all is forgiven after this.


End file.
